1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to rotational equipment and, more particularly, to communicating fluid between a stationary structure and a rotating structure of the rotational equipment.
2. Background Information
Various techniques are known in the art for communicating fluid from a stationary structure to a rotating structure such as a gas turbine engine. While these known techniques have various benefits, there is still room in the art for improvement.